


暗

by Mr_Future



Category: high&low
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Future/pseuds/Mr_Future





	暗

“嗯......”  
不知过去多久，在冰冷地面的刺激下，广斗的大脑不再是无边际的黑暗，猛地睁眼的同时，他发现自己动弹不得，手和脚被塑料绳紧紧缚住，而且似乎也使不上力气，身体略有酥麻感，软绵绵的不能随意控制肢体活动，但还是尽全力试图把绳子挣脱开，衣服与地面的摩擦声引起不远处二人的注意。

“哦~田中先生，他好像醒了。”  
广斗用余光瞟了一眼声音的来源处，看到一个戴着棒球帽的人正笑眯眯地看着他，这便是自己相机照片里的主人公之一，被称为田中的人站起身向广斗走来，然后蹲下到与广斗可以对视的角度。  
“你好像没经过别人的同意就做了奇怪的事呢，”  
他举了举手中的腰包  
“这样不好吧，是谁让你来的？”  
  
广斗一言不发，恶狠狠地盯着对方，身体好像渐渐恢复一些了，他小幅度继续挣扎，但绳子随着他的动作似乎越来越紧，不留以逃脱的余地。  
“田中先生，他一看就不是能简单搞定的角色，刚才的打斗您也目睹了，是不是先让他受点皮肉之苦比较好，我去外面叫些人进来......”  
“等一下，就算是对他猛揍一番，我觉得并不会奏效，虽是直觉，他的眼神一直给我一种不妙的意味，物理上的伤害可能只会适得其反。”  
田中表示了否定，但他看起来泰然自若，一点不是束手无策的样子。  
  
“告诉你一件有趣的事，关于我出售给你的那玩意儿，一般的使用方式是加入水中稀释一万倍，接着变成再严格的裁判也检查不出来的兴奋剂，你的运动员们马上就会有需要。但是直接服用的话，嘿嘿，就会有那种药物的功能，床上的女人们都很喜欢喔。”  
田中露出了比哭还要难看的笑脸，棒球帽一下就理解了其中的意义，也露出了恶心猥琐的笑容  
“不过我还没有对男人试过呢，应该也有效用，那么抱歉你今天既然送上门来了，就当一下试验品吧。”  
  
田中站起身来，广斗看到他从桌子上拿起一大包白色的粉末，他让光头强行摁住广斗的头，抓住他的下巴，广斗拼命挣扎，但对方的力气比想象中还要大，自己又没恢复精神，若是平时绝对不会被这样左右，不少粉末还是被迫吞了进去，广斗被呛地狂咳不止，他能理解刚才田中的话是什么意思，相比用拳头的作战，这对自己来说仍然处于未知的领域，到底会不会有作用呢。  
  
不妙的是，如田中所说，大概过了十几分钟，广斗的身体开始发热，由大脑到心脏再直线往下，特别是，那个地方，他控制不住地呼吸急促起来，体内血液的流速仿佛是平时的一百倍，全身肌肉像是被小虫叮咬个遍，酥麻不止  
“哈......哈......嗯......”  
发出这样的声音的自己实在是不对劲，但是完全忍不住，与此同时，他觉得那里特别肿胀，他很想用手解决，但是因为药效的缘故，身上更加没有力气，仿佛是浸满水的海绵一样，比之前还没法控制自己的行动。  
  
“是不是有点不舒服啊，想要释放一下吗，我可以帮你，如果乖乖听话的话。”  
田中用两根手指轻轻戳在广头的腹部，然后慢慢往下游走  
“现在可以说了吗，是谁让你来的？”  
田中动手的地方准确戳中了糟糕的源头。  
“......”  
广斗咬紧牙关，连一声哼哼都不想让对方听到，心里的欲望之火正在熊熊燃烧，对方的行为无异于火上浇油，绝不想自己羞耻的模样暴露在人前，他强忍着下身的反应双目紧闭，但还是止不住地颤抖。  
  
“咔嚓，咔嚓”一连串清脆的声音使他本能睁开眼睛，田中手里正拿着他的相机，一脸淫笑对着广斗，处于失控边缘的样子完全被镜头记录下来，他气得咬牙切齿。  
“这相机不能白拿对不，让我来体现一下它的价值吧哈哈哈哈，接着，你可要好好把整个过程记录下来啊，好戏正要开始。”

相机被反手扔给棒球帽，田中一下坐上广斗的大腿，直接对他上下其手，广斗不停挣扎万分不愿让对方触碰自己，但也不得不承认就算是想要取其性命之人的挑逗行为，仍然会让自己获得进一步的反应，太没用了。不能顺利进行的田中看起来有些不快，他向棒球帽问来现在的时间，有些不够用于慢慢的游戏了，只能一把取下挂在腰间的瑞士军刀，速战速决，正打算粗暴地划开广斗的衣物时——  
  
外面突然传来不小的动静，很明显是人的身体不断与地面接触的沉闷声，而且只能单方面听到自家打手的惨叫，田中和棒球帽面面相觑，为了不被打扰，他俩所处的集装箱里没有留别人，与外面人相连的无线电除了嗡嗡作响外没有任何反应，连接已断开得不到有效情报，两个人只能暂时把广斗放在一边，转而焦急地商量该怎么做，没留给他们多少时间。不一会儿，一个身着黑色皮衣的男人出现在入口处，广斗努力翻了个身，映在他眼里的无疑是那个最熟悉的身影，雨宫雅贵。  
  
田中他们两个人根本毫无招架之力，何况此刻雅贵满脸凶相，阴沉沉的似乎用眼神就能置人于死地，他进来第一眼就看到狼狈不堪的广斗，隐约意识到他来之前发生过什么，心情怒不可遏但大哥一直一直告诫两兄弟的教诲阻止了充满杀意的原始冲动。雅贵轻松使出两个飞踢便让人倒在地上动弹不得，痛得直哼哼，他没有继续进攻而是捡起脚边的弹簧刀，跪在地上扶起广斗，将绑在他身上的绳子一一切断，此时的广斗面色潮红呼吸紊乱，看见兄长虽然松了一口气，但身体随之迸发出更多欲望的冲动，他紧紧抓住背起他的雅贵的肩膀不肯放松，两个人飞快离开现场，没有留给任何一个人追上来的机会。广斗不是能自己骑车的状态，只能勉强挤在一辆单人哈雷上，没离开工厂多久，雅贵匿名叫来的警车与他们擦肩而过。  
  
到家了，上楼梯的路似乎比平时艰难一百倍，广斗靠着兄长的左肩一起移动，止不住的喘气声在静谧的夜里毫无遮拦地传到雅贵的耳畔，他的心脏急剧跳动着，两人都是。一进门雅贵立刻带着广斗挪到他房间的床边，慢慢放下他后不知如何是好，在踌躇时衣角却被用力拉住了，蜷缩在床上的广斗满头大汗，正眼神迷离地看着自己，光是对视一眼便会产生止不住的怜爱感，平时的他像一匹孤狼的话，现在可能退化成一只粘人的猫咪，向雅贵气若游丝地吐出几个色气的音节。  
  
“别走......雅贵......帮帮我......”  
简单几个字重重直击胸口，其实他很清楚自己下面早就有了反应，拼命忍耐才勉强坚持下来，但是听到看到这样的广斗，就算一再告知自己“不行“二字，也无济于事，理智什么的东西瞬间烟消云散，他所犹豫不决的事情得到了想要的答案。既然无法克制自己的欲望，干脆无需思考，他走到广斗身边，一瞬间领口反而被对方直接扯过去，眯着眼睛的广斗主动将嘴唇甚至身体的温度传递给雅贵，他的舌头毫不客气地在最想要得到的人的口中激烈纠缠。  
  
“好热啊，你......还好吗？”  
现在的广斗的确有着异于常人的体温，浑身散发出不舒服的信号，雅贵看着被药物扰乱的眼前人，他的弟弟，平日的清冷孤傲完全被丢弃，眼神迷蒙不清，不知是汗水还是泪珠的晶莹液体划过泪痣，这是他们生活十几年来，从未见过的面目，如此新鲜，是第一次见也可能是最后一次见了。  
  
雅贵脱去广斗的外套扔在一边，内里的T恤已是完全湿透，勾勒出被覆盖的肌肉的轮廓，虽然不是极其傲人的表现但非常匀称好看，将手放在随呼吸起伏的胸脯感受对方的律动，这便是活着的证明，对多次经历至爱之人远去的两兄弟来说是世间最可贵的东西。稍作停留，雅贵的手慢慢游走至领口，“刺啦”一声给双方的大脑同时带来刺激，深黑色的布料在手里变得无比脆弱，就这样先主人一步被破坏，然后识相地退场。雅贵压在广斗的身上，低下头正打算对广斗颤抖的喉结进行一番撕咬时，听到了微弱的声音：“可，可不可以......先进来......”  
  
即使结合了现在的处境，也实在是意外大胆的想法，而且还是从广斗口中听到的，不过可能正因为对方是广斗，才能直接说出来。“我这么做的话，没问题吗？”雅贵带着一丝顾虑看着广斗的眼睛，对方虽然眼眶发红水气氤氲，但目光异常坚定，让人想起他们兄弟打架前对视一眼的状态，雅贵特别喜欢这样的眼神，如同一种无言的信任，虽然没有血缘关系却完全能感应到，本没想进行得这么迅速，而打算尽力安抚广斗消去此刻他无异于被迫的经历。但如果是弟弟的任性要求的话，可以全盘接受。  
  
广斗急促的呼吸声突然小了许多，看起来已经做好准备，尽管是第一次。雅贵也没有客气，调整完姿势深吸一口气，手轻轻拂过对方蓄势待发的坚挺，把触碰到的对方陌生而又熟悉的粘稠液体抹在顶端后，直接将自己的雄壮性器送入弟弟颤抖的身体，这么突然果然还是有些勉强，狭窄的内壁紧紧包裹着雅贵的炙热，和主人的态度不同似乎很抗拒被进入，但也符合他强硬的作风。  
  
“哈啊......没事的......继续......”  
循声而去看到广斗的手紧紧抓住身边的枕头，致其完全扭曲，下嘴唇因忍耐的撕咬溢出鲜血，他用另一只手随意抹了一把，淡淡的猩红色糊在一边的脸上。雅贵面对广斗，为了使他不那么难受，扶住他因用力过猛而梆硬的结实大腿，用力一挺腰送入广斗的更深处，两人的温度最终还是化为一体。  
  
“啊......啊！......唔！”  
身下的人终于没忍住发出了不小的低沉的呻吟声，雅贵给广斗留足双方结合的适应时间，他伸手抚摸广斗的脸颊，同时凑近脸，用舌头慢慢舐去广斗脸颊凝固的血迹，然后直接吻上了嘴角的流血处，对方的唇柔软细腻富有弹性，他早就对此蠢蠢欲动，淡淡的腥味在口冲弥漫开来，这能算是另一种形式的结合吧。注意到的时候广斗的气息已没那么紊乱，雅贵这才开始在体内肆虐，整个空旷的房间都充斥着交合处淫靡的声音，一旦开始就不可能停下，每回带着欲望的用力抽动都没有手下留情。

原本就处于那种状况的广斗没过多久就达到顶峰，一阵过后，两个人躺在狭窄的床上此起彼伏地小声喘气  
“拉着你做这种事，抱歉。”  
“哈？广斗你在说什么？”  
“不用装傻了，我明白。”  
“额，虽然不是很懂你的意思，是我的问题......明明是兄弟，明明是兄长，却私自喜欢上自己的弟弟了，这种事......”

虽然是莫名其妙的回复，听到突如其来的直球告白，广斗心头一热，他确实感觉到体内的药效已经褪去，但此时此刻本心的欲望远远超出药物的作用。看了眼身边雅贵，对方似乎还差了一点并没说出来，自己刚才的要求让人为难了吧，一心想要解脱却没考虑到雅贵的状态，他稍微挪了下位置目光扫过腹部饱满的肌肉，用手抓住雅贵的性器。  
  
“啊，啊......不用了我自己来就好，等等！”  
广斗没有理会雅贵的话停下来，下一步的举动更加令人吃惊，他伸出舌头轻轻舔弄几下后居然张口含了进去，那里已经是很饱满的状态，要完全包住花费了一番功夫，还没动几下，青涩粗暴毫无技巧的方法，反而让雅贵叫出声来  
“喂！喂！哥哥的那边要被你......”  
哪会那么容易坏的，这么想着的广斗还是变得小心起来，在不同方向吮吸舔舐，虽然不擅长做这种事，柔软的舌头耐心抚弄陌生的纹路，通过呼吸声渐渐找到能让雅贵感到舒适的方法，当他感觉到下巴无比酸胀，口中受到的压迫越来越沉重快要难以呼吸时，没等反应过来重重地被推倒在床上，然后被背对着的大力抱起，雅贵扶着他的腰直接从后面进入了。

粗壮的阴茎极具侵略性将穴口填满不留一点空隙，充满野性的动作深凿内壁，汗水和津液一起滴落晕染了纯白色的床单，广斗看不到身后的人的神情和动作只感觉整个人都要被撕裂了，连口中的声音也被撞得破碎，但本能还是让他一直配合着雅贵的动作，然后进入第二轮高潮，他的身体比想象中还敏感。这种后入的方式与刚才比起来使人感到空虚，身体被填满，眼前却只有空旷的房间，见不到此刻最想见的那个人即使就在咫尺之间。  
  
心有灵犀一般，雅贵在到达顶峰前一秒抽离广斗的身体，转身拥他入怀，双方不安的内心同时得到安抚。床单上到处都是汗液、浊液、精液，偷偷留下兄弟俩属于这个夜晚的秘密。不再想要分开，广斗的鼻尖刮擦着雅贵的脸，身体被抱得更加贴近难以挣脱，他红润的嘴唇微微张合，没吐出一个字，对方的吐息弄得自己十分酥痒。抵不住倦意来袭，房间恢复了静谧，窗外的太阳静静升起悄然替代了月亮的位置，黑暗离去后是新的光明。

努力透过窗帘照进房间的第一缕午后阳光把雅贵叫醒，他想揉一揉惺忪睡眼，却发现左手沉甸甸的没法抬起，广斗正靠在上面，闭着双眼，浓密的睫毛垂下来在脸上留下淡淡阴影，不是平日跋扈的样子，好看的侧脸一如既往迷人，雅贵没忍住轻轻摸了下眼前人的头发  
“嗯?”  
对方慢慢睁开眼睛  
“抱歉吵醒你了。”  
广斗没说话，把脑袋从雅贵手臂上挪开，翻了个身背对他，两人心照不宣地陷入沉默。

“啊，相机！”  
广斗突然想到遗忘在现场的相机，当时情况太混乱了没能带回家，如果被后来到达的警方看到的话，那些拍他的照片就要曝光在众人眼前，他......想到这里广斗重重锤了一下床，一切都是自己的大意惹的，如果那时雅贵没及时赶来，现在的自己到底会变成什么样。雅贵看到广斗的动作后微微一笑，从床头柜拿起那个已经伤痕累累的相机，拍拍他的肩膀递过去，广斗看到后眼睛都变亮了，他迫不及待地打开相机。

“里面的照片呢？”  
“不是在吗，你拍的那些。”  
“......不是那几张......”  
“哦那个啊，我帮广斗删掉了，你肯定不想留着的对吧。”  
广斗看着雅贵脸颊露出的浅浅酒窝，叹了口气  
“给我。”  
“什么?”  
“照片。”  
“广斗你这么不信任哥哥的吗，哥哥伤心了！”  
“......”  
算了，如果是雅贵的话，也不是不行。广斗闭上眼睛嘴角微微上扬，刚经历过情事的身体要散架一般，比打了十场架还酸痛，但依然露出了罕见的柔和笑容  
“谢了，哥。”  
小小的声音被捕捉到，雅贵不由地睁大双眼  
“我得看看今天的太阳是不是从西边出来的，啊但已经晚了。”  
他像往常一样打趣广斗，笑容比太阳的光芒更加耀眼。

时间的轮轴今天依然通常运转。


End file.
